


エス

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: "You like watching them," Massu whispers into Shige's ear then unexpectedly, half a question, half a fact.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa, Koyama Keiichiro/Tegoshi Yuya
Kudos: 5





	エス

There is nothing cute or clumsy or whatever Shige would describe Koyama as when he is usually selling his stage image about this. This, in particular, is Koyama rolling his whole body length along Tegoshi from behind to "practice" his rap part for esu and giving it a livelier feel, as he had stated. Fucking liar, Shige burns with jealousy under his skin, he just wanted some piece of Tego. But who doesn't. Shige glances over to Massu who still looks pretty relaxed. Shige frowns and tries to ignore how his neckhair stands up when Koyama's words make Tegoshi tremble visibly and how the youngest enjoys the attention. Massu walks over from his spot at the window and approaches Shige, placing a hand on his arm, but not just placing it there, letting his finger trail down the black thin fabric of Shige's old shirt he picked to wear for rehearsal. 

"Quite a sight, huh," Massu says and Shige grumbles something, but then Massu slides both hands around his waist and Shige relaxes visibly. 

Shige wouldn't admit in a hundred years that he is jealous but they have all been around each other for so long that it is easy to see. 

"Would it help if I did the same to you?" Massu offers, "I've been watching for a while now and it's almost cute how you almost want to jump out of your skin"

"I wish he did it to me," Shige whines then honestly, a little too loud, catching Koyama's attention. The tall man turns his head around while his hands are lingering on Tegoshi's hips.

But the reaction Shige gets is different than expected. Must be the song. Instead of a "Oh my Shige-chan, of course I will do this with you too!" Shige gets a dark gaze and a wink and a smirk. And that's it. Shige gapes while Massu behind him snickers and nuzzles his nose in Shige's hairline.

"Jealousy makes you look strangely hot, you know," Massu murmurs and Shige gnarls, but he leans back against Massu now. Massu enjoys the way Shige shivers in his embrace and how he lets out little gasps. His pretty lips are parted and he makes noises both because of the sight before him but also because of what Massu is doing to him. Massu's hands are loosely on his hips now, swaying with him to the slow music during the rap part. When the melody reaches a turning point, Massu also changes the direction of where his hips are rolling and Shige is reminded that Massu is really good at dancing.

"You like watching them," Massu whispers into Shige's ear then unexpectedly, half a question, half a fact. Shige nods silently. His head is rolling back onto Massu's shoulder now and even though he is a little taller, Massu manages. Shige arches his back a little but Massu presses closer, and dirty words spill from his lips which only Shige can hear over the loud bass. In fact, Koyama and Tegoshi are too busy to listen anyway, now being engaged in similar activities. Tegoshi whines when Koyama grinds against him, his hand flying back into Koyama's hair to keep him there, swaying with him. 

"Don't you want to see them doing more?" Massu purrs into Shige's ear up close, "I bet you wouldn't mind watching Koyama taking him right here and now over that table"

Shige groans and that catches Tegoshi's attention and he turns his head around, eyes already a bit darker and he smiles when he sees what the other two are doing. He whispers something to Koyama Shige can't understand but then everything goes pretty fast. Koyama is practically tearing Tegoshi's shirt off of him, grabbing him quickly and throwing him on the table and he lands there with a little noise though not unpleasant, challenging Koyama with inviting eyes. He is over Tegoshi in seconds, ripping at his pants and his own while Tegoshi slides his arms around Koyama's back.

Behind his body, Shige feels the effects of Massu watching the scenario with him and gives a smug grin. "You like watching it yourself," he says, and Massu humms. "Hmm, I do," then adds, "but for me it's more like I wanna swap with Kei and give it to Yuuya"

Shige nods and searches for Massu's hands located somewhere along his hipbones. He squeezes them when he finds them, and pulls them down until they're on his crotch. Massu makes a noises and catches on, biting down on Shige's neck as his hands grope him firmly through the thin sweatpants. Shige moans shamelessly which has Tegoshi turn his head towards him again, grinning while Koyama is preparing him with two fingers. He whispers something to Koyama again and Shige whishes he knew what they were saying yet again it has something mysterious about it that turns him on even more. Koyama nods and retreats to give Tegoshi more room and Tegoshi slides off the table with the dirtiest look in his eyes only to relocate on it with his elbows on it and his belly on the hard surface. Shige curses under his breath that they all know each other so well, Tegoshi knowing full well Shige is fucking weak to this position, be it either watching it or engaging in it himself.

Tegoshi blows him a kissy face before his lips part in a long moan as Koyama pushes inside him from behind, one hand on his asscheek, spreading him open with his thumb. 

The Tegoshi from the CD is serenading in high ranges while the one on the table is competing with himself in this matter. 

Meanwhile one of Massu's hands is sneaking away from Shige's crotch to underneath his shirt, feeling the warm skin there, roaming and taking its time. Shige is already slightly squirming and Massu is also aroused as hell, pressing rock hard against him, grinding and Shige rolls his hips to feel more of the bulge in his cleft.

"Taka," Shige gets out, and Massu humms. His fingers are twisting a nipple and Shige thinks if he will stay like this for one more minute, his legs will give out. Massu's hand is twisting around his aching length inside his sweatpants while his eyes are firmly locked on the way Koyama's hips are snapping forward inside the warm and willing hole of the hot blond underneath him. 

Tegoshi is arching his back to welcome Koyama inside him, and everyone can see that Koyama is almost at his limit already. A low growl fills the room and it vibrates over the back of Tegoshi's spin as Koyama pulls out and jerks himself off on Tegoshi's ass. 

"Taka please," is all that Shige can say before he feels his legs getting weak. 

"Shh," Massu's voice rumbles against his neck, "I'm here. I got you."

Shige nods weakly and his face burns and he turns his head around awkwardly to kiss Massu. Koyama is wandering around the room to find something to clean up Tegoshi when Massu's voice reaches him.

"Kei," Massu calls out, and Koyama turns his head around and grins when Massu just gestures and Koyama understands, coming back with Kleenex for himself as well as lube and a condom for the other two. Shige smiles at him gratefully and while he is so close, Koyama cups Shige's cheek and kisses him, long and sweet while Shige moans into the kiss because Massu chose that moment to press two lubed fingers inside him.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Koyama asks with a smirk as he pulls back, holding Shige up from the front while Massu slides an arm around Shige's hips, his fingers going harder.

Shige isn't able to talk anymore, all he can do is growl with his hair hanging down. Massu gasps as he withdraws his fingers and replaces them with his length in one motion.

"You look hot like this," Koyama says, kissing Shige's cheek before returning to Tegoshi who had turned around to lay half on the table, still needy and hot.

He lets out an obscene noise when Koyama sinks on his knees to take him into his mouth in one motion, arching his back beautifully as he is now the one to watch what is going on, Massu's sharp thrusts into Shige and Shige's pleasure face. He comes fast, hips jerking and Koyama holds him there, swallowing before pulling back.

When he has regained his senses, Tegoshi gets up and sits on the table in scissor seat, head on Koyama's shoulder who is standing next to him and their fingertips gently stroke each other.

"Shige," Shige hears Massu's voice behind him, "let's go to the table. You're about to fall over." 

Shige nods and they manage, Shige now in between Tegoshi and Koyama on his left and right, and Massu behind him. Someone is stroking his hair, he assumes it's Tegoshi, while another is raking his nails slowly up and down his back while Massu is thrusting inside him in a steady rhythm. 

The song had long has ended but someone walks up to where they left the remote and presses play again and then Koyama's voice is filling the room again.

"It's all my fault, isn't it, Shige-chan" Koyama chuckles and Shige wants to throw some words at him but can't, instead he whimpers, Tegoshi leaning down to press a kiss on his neck and Shige moans as he comes, feeling Massu following shortly after. Massu rides it out, ghosting his lips over his neck before pulling out and Koyama hands him the kleenex.

"Stupid song," Shige curses under his breath, "hate it."

"Hmm you hate it so much you came all over yourself," Koyama grins and Shige throws him a glare.

"I want to do that to you, too," Koyama then says and Shige feels his face getting hot. Koyama gently strokes his hair: "Next time"


End file.
